The present invention relates generally to the field of window coverings, and more specifically, to a multi-positional rolling window screen apparatus for selectively covering an open window.
It is well known that many windows may be opened in order to allow air to pass the outside environment into a dwelling. However, an open window also enables small animals and insects to enter a dwelling. Consequently, in order to allow the passage of air without allowing the passage of animals and insects, building owners commonly cover some or all of a window with a window screen.
A common window screen assembly utilizes mesh contained within an aluminum housing sized to fit a window. This screen assembly is affixed to the outside of a window within the window frame and generally stays in place covering the entire window until removed for storage. Installation must be done either through the use of a ladder or by maneuvering each screen through the interior of the building and through the open window. The difficulties involved in the process usually dictate that the screens are installed and removed seasonally at most, or, alternatively, left in place permanently. These screens are bulky and cumbersome and require careful storage preventing the mesh from being damaged.
Additionally, these screen assemblies, when deployed in a window frame, commonly collect dirt or insect matter or deteriorate in harsh weather conditions. The aesthetic appearance of the screens is thus diminished over time. Once installed, framed screens remain deployed at all times whether or not the window is open.
Furthermore, some attempts have been made which employ rolled up screens which are unrolled to cover a window opening. While such screens are useful for their intended purpose, limitations exist which prevent the screens from being used in a more advantageous manner. For instance, some screens are intended to only partially cover a window area or are designed to fully cover the entire window area. However, a need arises to provide a user with the option of positioning the window screens in a manner determined at the time of operation versus the limitations of the screen itself in determining the positioning of the screen.
There is a need, therefore, in the industry for a window screen apparatus for selectively covering an open window for these and other related, and unrelated, purposes.